A Digital Tale
by XoreandoX
Summary: Despite all their adventures in the Digital World you'd think Tai and his friends would be ready for anything, well they certainly weren't prepared to find themselves in the familiar gaming world of Elder Tales. Following the wake of the Apocalypse, the Digidestined must find out how and why they were brought here, and how to return home.


**Prologue**

My name's Taichi "Tai" Yagami, and it's been 7 years since we took down Malomyotismon with the help of Digidestined from all over the world. A lot has changed since the 8 of us first saved the Digital World from Apocalymon all those years ago, for starters I've graduated from Tokyo University with a degree in Political Sciences. Yeah I know it's weird to think that I would get involved with politics of all things, but we all have to grow up sometimes, and I think I can do a lot more good helping bridge the gap between Humans and Digimon as a diplomat than I could as an international soccer star.

Still it hasn't been easy learning about politics especially when it is on a global scale, during some of the diplomatic meetings I've been allowed to sit in on around the world have been pretty crazy. I mean I know they were in the news a lot in the early turn of the century, but I was not prepared to see a bunch of Somali pirates attacking government officials in the middle of a trade agreement between the Somali and the American government during one of my field trips. Thankfully, Agumon was with me at the time and we managed to keep them from hurting a lot of other innocent people before security forces managed to subdue them. However that experience pushed me to learn some martial arts in case I find myself in a close quarters situation like that again. Sadly despite the life-threatening situation, it still didn't compare to that one time when I was 15 and I ended up in a face off with a Deltamon after I asked him how he shook hands with someone. I think that was the day I learned that I should really consider thinking about what I want to say before I start running my mouth.

Anyhow, despite not being a genius like Izzy, I still managed to graduate a year early at the tender age of 21 and not only that I was allowed to bear witness to several diplomatic meetings around the world while still in school. Obviously this isn't something most students in my program are allowed to do, however since Japan was the location of the first known Digimon incident to occur, there has been a lot of changes to the relationship between Humans and Digimon here, for starters our newest Prime Minister is a Digidestined and since assuming his station he has been pushing me to finish my degree and gather as much experience as I can in politics, in order to help him bridge the gap between the two worlds.

For the most part, I've learned a lot about how the world works, and it's really let me come to terms with how easy it was for us when we were kids. Seeing Digimon appearing out of nowhere and wreaking havoc around the world, while terrifying for us as kids, was even more traumatic for the adults. They didn't have any way of really dealing with Digimon without mass collateral damage, and as a result could only see the Digimon as a menace that needed to be destroyed. As it stands we're still a long way from true peace between the two worlds, but I like to think that we're a lot closer to that goal than we were 7 years ago with the new generation of Digidestined to help keep the peace.

Of course while some things change, some things stay the same, for us it seems that getting together and playing around with our partners in the Digital World has become something of a tradition for us. Even when we're not together in the Digital World, we hang out and play together with our Digimon online in Elder Tales. Of course, when TK and Kari first brought up the idea of playing with them and the younger kids in an online game while most of us were still trying to get into University, we called them crazy. However, I have to admit that doing so has been a lot of fun, and it is quite the useful tool for keeping in touch with all the team leaders around the world. For instance, I don't have to ask Mimi for a translation every time someone needs to give me a report about something going on in North America or in England (Though I have picked up English on my own now), now we can just log onto Elder Tales and just talk about it using their auto-translate software and get to know each other while playing the game as well. This has given me a lot of opportunities to learn about different cultures, and also how the people feel about the policies that their governments have implemented over the years.

While the 6 of us older kids couldn't put in as much time playing the game as the others could, we still managed to get our primary characters all the way to the top, if only because Agumon and the other Digimon got really hyped up about playing a Digital Game in the real world and took over playing for us when we were busy with school. Honestly, sometimes I'm still trying to wrap my head around how some of them play the game without opposable thumbs, but getting them involved in something like this is important, it gives them a way of interacting with other people who may not be Digidestined and it gives them a chance to interact with Digimon from the safety of their own homes.

Still it looks like it was a good thing we got involved in the game, because recently Gennai asked the 6 of us to check out a series of new continents that spawned in the Digital World that weren't being governed by the Sovereigns. After exploring them, we discovered that the new continents were an exact replica of the Elder Tales game and their Half-Gaia project, at least in terms of the buildings and the environment that were there. While we were looking through all the major cities we noticed that they were all completely devoid of life, not even a digital bird or monster.

It looked like the popularity of Elder Tales spawned its own version of it in the Digital World and it looked like it would be the location of a whole new adventure for a lot of us Digidestined to experience. Especially when we discovered that there was a Destiny Stone on each of main continents that hosted a server in the game this meant that these new regions needed to be protected. After making that discovery, we decided it would be something we would to look into later, but for now we'd just go back to our regular lives and see what happens the new expansion to the Elder Tales game has in store for us.

However we never would've guessed that our adventure in this new Elder Tales would happen quite so soon.

* * *

**Disclaimer, I don't own Digimon or Log Horizon, they belong to their own creators. I do own any of the OCs that may or may not appear.**

**Hey Everyone,**

**For those who don't know, I'm the co-author for "Pieces out of Line" by Wrathie Winsre. This fic is my own project and was spurred on by Wrathie to be written instead of being shelved as ideas on my computer somewhere. Just so it is clear, this fic itself will not be written in the style of this prologue, I wrote it in this way in nostalgia of the pilot episode of Digimon Adventure. This A/N will mostly be explaining the setting for this fic**

**This story came into being because of the comments about how the world of Theldesia (Setting for Elder Tales) was growing in size with the presence of the Adventurers in Log Horizon Canon, this reminded me of how the Digital World grows/changes as a result of the changes in technology and the Internet that occurs in the Real World. In this case the Theldesia that Shiroe and the others are living in post-Catastrophe is in fact the new continents that appeared in the Digital World of the Digimon Universe mentioned in this Prologue, which is now in the Log Horizon Universe (Look at the text 'image' below for reference). To put it in other words, you can think of it as World of Warcraft existing in two different universes, so the overall Storyline for the game is the same but the player data is different. Tai, Mimi, Sora, Matt, Joe, and Izzy are transported into the Log Horizon Universe along with the Digital World version of Theldesia with their Character Data. Regarding continuity for the Digimon Characters, this is taking into account for the Epilogue at the end of Digimon Adventure 2 "A Million Points of Light", and finally no Digimon with the exception of one will be present in this fic. (Leaving the Digimon's identity a surprise)**

**[Pre-Catastrophe]**

**Digimon Universe -} | Digital World | -} | Theldesia |**

**Log Horizon Universe (No Digital World)**

**[Post-Catastrophe]**

**Digimon Universe -} | Digital World |**

**Log Horizon Universe -} |Digital World | -} | Theldesia |**

**As for the classes of the six Digidestined, they're as follows:**

**Taichi "Tai" Yagami - Samurai (Lvl 90)**

**Mimi Tachikawa - Druid (Lvl 90)**

**Yamato "Matt" Ishida - Swashbuckler (Lvl 90)**

**Sora Takenouchi - Kannagi (Lvl 90)**

**Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi - Summoner (Lvl 90)**

**Joe Kido - Cleric (Lvl 90)**

**On a final note, this does not mean that I won't be working on PooL (Final Edits are being waited on by me), this is really just a side project that I'll update as I find the time to do so. So until next time, Keep on Writing.**


End file.
